James Berry identified the plant as a unique variegated seedling from an unknown parentage in a commercial nursery in March 1993 in Loxley, Ala. The plant was part of 100,000 individual plants purchased from a North Carolina nursery. In the population, 15 plants were unusual and unique. This invention was one of those plants.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by division bas been under Mr. Berry's direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.